HOSTAGE
by DarcRose22
Summary: Susan's missing. It seems she's been kidnapped. Who did this? What does he want? Is it revenge? Maybe it was at first but now things are getting complicated.. And Lobsang is in the middle.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: No answer

**Chapter 1****: No answer**

Quoth had been tapping Susan's window for over an hour. Death of Rats was tapping with his tiny scythe too. Susan still hadn't answered. They insisted though as Susan usually ignored them hoping they'd let her alone to have a normal life.

After all that's all she wanted. To be normal. Just like everyone else. No talking crows, lifetimers, scythes, swords, skeleton mice. She always had too much anger in her. And she rejected her heritage. Being Death's granddaughter that was.

So they kept tapping. However it seemed like trying to make a mute man tell a deaf one what the blind one had seen. Completely pointless. This time though was not just as any time she had been trying to avoid them. It seemed as if something was odd.

"SQUEEK" said Death of Rats.

"I know. Something's wrong. We must tell him."

………

Back in Death's house.

"ALBERT, DO YOU THINK SUSAN WILL ACCEPT MY INVITATION?"

"I don't know. Possibly."

"IT WOULD BE NICE TO HAVE HER AROUND FOR DINNER. SHE HASN'T VISITED FOR QUITE SOME TIME."

"Normal people don't visit Death."

"NORMAL PEOPLE ARE NOT SUSAN. SHE IS MY GRANDDAUGHTER. I CAN'T UNDERSTAND ALL OF THAT 'NORMAL' THING. IT IS RATHER DIFFICULT."

"Should I fry an extra portion for Susan then?"

"PLEASE DO."

A crow with a Skeleton Rat on its back bursts into the room flying and crashes on the counter.

"WHERE IS SUSAN?"

"SUEEEEK EEEK EEEEK!"

"We went but she didn't answer." Quoth translated. "Maybe there's something wrong."

"I AM SURE SUSAN IS ABLE TO TAKE CARE OF HERSELF."

"SQEEK!"

"ALL RIGHT. IF YOU THINK WE SHOULD."

Death along with Death of Rats and Quoth went to Susan's house again. This time they went inside.

"SUSAN? ARE YOU HOME?"

"SQEEK? EEK?"

Noone answered. They went in the kitchen. Everything seemed normal. Too normal. But there was a very thin coat of dust on the table. As if Susan hadn't been there for a couple of days. Plus, she had left her cup of tea untouched.

Then they went in her room.

"THIS LOOKS BAD."

It was obvious there had been a fight in there. Furniture were flipped over, small items broken on the floor, a poker was barely seen under the wardrobe. And Susan was gone.

"I'D KNOW IF SHE WAS DEAD."

"SQEEEK."

"LET'S GO HOME."

They left and returned to Death's Domain. Death went to open Susan's biography. He read the last few pages. Albert was looking at him.

"So master?"

"SUSAN'S BEEN KIDNAPPED!"

Then he closed the book.


	2. Chapter 2 The night before

**Chapter 2: The night before**

Susan returned home from school and went inside the kitchen to make some tea. She wanted to relax. As she was boiling the water she thought someone was behind her. She turned but there was noone.

"I must be too tired" she thought.

She kept feeling someone was in the room with her but was unable to explain it..

"Won't you make some for me?" a voice whispered in her ear and she felt a hand on her waist while the room temperature fell making her shudder.

That voice… Susan turned and saw only the empty room.

"Great" she said ironically "Now I'm also hearing things."

She poured the tea in her cup and sat down when suddenly she heard some noise coming from the living room. Susan ran as fast as she could only to find that there was nobody in there. What a surprise. Just as she was about to go back to the kitchen she noticed the poker was on the floor. That was strange.

"All right" she said to herself "if there's someone here and he is not in the kitchen or in this room then there's only one place he can be."

But her bedroom seemed empty just like the rest of the house. Still she searched every corner of it to be sure and by the time she finished she was so tired she didn't even bother to change into her nightgown. She just fell asleep in her clothes.

Two hours later Susan was fast asleep. She was sleeping so deeply that she couldn't hear anything around her. It was a quiet night. And she was exhausted. It had been a long day at school and lately she hadn't been getting enough sleep. She had had the feeling someone was watching her when she'd returned. But that was crazy. Finally she was over with all that and she could have a normal life. As far as she could make it normal. Dating Time (the anthropomorphic personification) was not within the "normal" curriculum. And then there were those memories that kept bugging her. But she ignored them most of the time.

Yet someone was indeed watching. Invisible, silent, patient. He had been there all the time watching her, learning what she did every day. He was making a plan, gathering strength to materialize again. He wanted revenge. He wanted to make her pay for killing him. He had so many plans for his life… He wanted to do many things (most of them included inhuming people). And she killed him. Just like that.

Now he was finally ready. He got close to her bed and leaned forward to whisper in her ear.

"Susan? Wake up."

Susan opened her eyes and saw a blue and a glass one staring at her. She jumped up and tried to attack but he caught her.

"I don't think so. You see I've studied you Susan. I know you."

"Teatime! Let go of me!"

"I don't think so. I've come a long way to let you go now."

"I'm warning you!"

Teatime grinned and leaned forward to whisper in her ear.

"You will regret throwing that poker" he said and put a potion under her nose.

Susan luckily managed to kick him away and got up trying to run. Teatime caught her waist and pressed himself against her back. She kept trying to escape putting all her power to go forward.

"You won't run away Susan. That's so very rude."

Susan surprised him when she suddenly stopped and pushed backwards causing him to hit the wall and loosen his grasp long enough for her to break free. She picked up a vase and threw it at him but he ducked and avoided it. The vase smashed on the wall.

Teatime picked up a chair and tried to trap Susan with its legs against the wall but she reached a book and hit him on the head with it. He grabbed another book and threw to her making her fall down. Quickly Teatime leaned over her, pulled out his dagger and put it on Susan's face so that she'd feel its cold blade.

"I'd really be sorry if I had to scar this pretty face so you'd better do as I say."

He lifted her slowly making sure she wouldn't be able to try anything creative.

"Weren't you supposed to be dead?"

"Death's so dull. It is far more interesting being here. _You_ are here."

"What do you want from me?"

"You really can't imagine? I want to torture you, hurt you. I want to make you pay for what you did to me."

Susan tried to fade or stop time but he was holding her too tight. Impulsively her knee shot up and she hit his sensitive area. He let her go screaming in pain bending in half.

That gave Susan the chance to get hold of the poker in the fireplace and she pointed at him. She placed it under his chin and slowly lifted his face. Despite what she might have expected he just grinned and jumped backwards somersaulting in the air.

"You are a worthy adversary Susan. That's what makes you interesting. That's what makes you special."

In a blink of an eye he was behind her back, holding her hair and pulling her head backwards with one hand and putting his other around her waist trapping both her hands with it.

"But this time I am prepared."

Susan stepped on his foot as hard as she could forcing him to let go of her waist but he sustained his grip of her hair. She tried to run but his hold stopped her so she turned and hit his hand with the poker. He let her hair go but took out the potion again and threw a bottle of perfume on the wall beside her to make her sneeze. She hurried and grabbed her putting the potion under her nose until she lost her senses and fell in his arms.

Teatime held Susan and looked at her. He removed a loose strand from her face and grinned. His eyes were shining.

"Finally" he said. "Now I can have my revenge."


	3. Chapter 3 Did you miss me?

Chapter 3 Did you miss me

**Chapter 3**** Did you miss me?**

When Susan woke up she was inside an empty room tied on a chair with her hands behind her back facing a fireplace. The walls were made of stone and the floor was wooden.

"I see you finally woke up Susan."

Teatime came and sat in front of Susan on a chair he brought with him.

"It's so nice to have someone here to talk to."

"Let me go Teatime."

"Oh, no, Susan. You see I have been planning my revenge for so long and now it's time." He got up and walked behind Susan where a window had to be as she felt a soft breeze on her neck after a clicking sound. He had opened a window.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I must be going. But don't worry, I'll come to check on you in a few hours."

Teatime left Susan alone. She tried to think why he'd done that. She'd expected something more painful. Something with knives and other sharp instrument… Maybe he was preparing for that while she was there unable to move. Bugger!

Some hours passed. The soft breeze evolved into a cold wind, filling the room and making her shiver. It was such a cold winter. Bugger! Susan felt the cold freezing her bones. It was even worse since she was unable to move. Even her breath would freeze a few inches out of her mouth and fall as tiny crystals on her lap. At some point she lost consciousness.

……………

"Hello Susan. Did you miss me?" Teatime said as he entered the room grinning.

Susan's eyes burst open at the sound of his voice. She was too cold to reply. In fact she was shivering but didn't want him to notice that.

He moved to close the window and sat in front of her again.

"So, Susan what did you do while I was gone?"

She just gave him a cold Look. He maintained his grin. Teatime stood up and lit the fireplace.

"You know, many people freeze to death out there. Even little children. Numerous match girls die out there and little boys keep staring inside warm houses only wanting a toy and a gentle heart to lead them through the dark. But all they find is your grandfather. And nobody does something about it."

"What's you point Teatime?"

"My point is that people die all the time. _I_ was just doing my job. Was it really necessary to kill me?"

"You said it yourself. People die all the time. You were just one of them. Besides I think the world is better off without you."

"Oh, really? I think the same counts for you too."

He stood up and moved closer to her leaning forward to look her in the eyes.

"Try as you may to have what you call a normal life you will never fit in. You know you're different."

"What do you mean by that?"

"You're a freak."

"No Teatime. _You_ are one. I'm just a teacher."

"Just a teacher? You are duchess of Sto Helit. Nobility. You are Death's own granddaughter."

Susan gave him a Look but he simply ignored her. The Look made no difference to him? Susan was surprised.

"So, what do you want now?"

"Revenge."

"Are you going to kill me then?"

"Kill you? Where's the fun in that?"

He took a few steps towards the fireplace and put the poker in the flames.

"You know" he said "you were right about that cat. And I never had another pet since then."

He grinned evilly.

"Until now. _You _will be my pet."

Susan glared at him. She was not feeling cold any more.

"Your pet?"

"Well, yes. It will be fun. At least for me it will. So, are you hungry?"

"Excuse me?"

"I am supposed to feed you."

"_When I break free I'll feed you to the nearest alligators_" she said between her teeth.

"What did you say. Susan?"

"That you are going to pay for that."

"Really?"

Teatime grinned and took the poker from the fireplace. Some parts of it were red from the heat. He looked at the poker and then at Susan. And with a sudden move he made, Susan saw the poker coming her way with immense power. She closed her eyes while a part of her wondered where he'd hit her. So he really was going to pay her back and he'd use a poker to do so.

She heard a noise. A couple of seconds passed and but she felt nothing. Susan opened her eyes hesitantly and saw the poker was just next to her shoulder. If she tried to move she'd get burned He had hit the chair she was tied. Teatime smiled innocently.

"Don't you ever forget who's in charge here" he said.

Susan did not answer but looked at him with anger. He put the poker back in the fire and left the room.

…………

About half an hour later he returned with a plate, a fork and a knife. Susan watched his every step carefully. He sat in front of her again and started cutting a stake. That's when Susan first thought she was hungry. Did he really have to eat right in front of her? And why did he have to eat anyway? He wasn't even alive. So he did that just to torment her. And he wasn't even eating it.

When he had finished cutting the stake he forked a piece and put it in front of Susan trying to… feed her? She instinctively backed her head.

"Have you poisoned it?"

"Why would I do that?" he asked innocently.

"To kill me?" asked Susan ironically.

"I already explained that you are my pet and I have to feed you."

"And I have to believe you hired a cook just to feed me."

"Who said I hired a cook? I cooked this myself."

"And you still expect me to eat this after you cooked it yourself? That's even worse than poisoning it."

"You don't really have to insult me you know. I am a good cook but if you don't want it then just stay hungry. I won't lose my patience because of this. I'll leave it here in case you get hungry."

"But I am tied on the chair. How am I supposed to get it? Not that I will anyway."

"That's not my problem" he said and tried to leave.

When he'd reached the door he turned around and looked at Susan who was glaring at him.

"You have one last chance. Will you eat this?"

Susan tried to say no but she had been there a day and she was hungry.

"All right."

He fed her a few bites.

"So what do you think?"

"I've had better but this could be worse."

"I'll take that as an indication you like it."

She did not want to tell him he was right. She did like it. He was a great cook and Susan could not deny it. But she would not praise him either. If it was up to her he would be begging to be sent to the dungeon dimensions just to get away from her.

Before she had finished her meal Teatime got up and took the plate away.

"Dinner's over. If you hadn't bothered me with your ridiculous protests you would have eaten more. I hope you learn something from that."

"I hate you!"

He turned back and leaned to her face.

"Good" he said.

Susan looked away and felt his breath tickling her ear.

"Because I hate you too" he added.

For a moment he froze there and Susan looked at him with the corner of her eye. In his mind scenes from the past had come. As he was that close he could smell her hair and he remembered the time in Toothfairy's castle when he was close enough again. It was a smell like roses and other flowers. It had an effect on him. It made him lose his concentration.


	4. Chapter 4 A minor fight

Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Susan noticed his mind was traveling somewhere else. That was strange. She could hear his heart beating faster than normal and his hot breath on her neck made her stop breathing for some reason…

"Why am I thinking this" Teatime told himself and jumped up heading for the door. He left Susan alone and went upstairs. That's where his study was. The house only had two bedrooms a kitchen and a bathroom but there was some sort of small tower which went up approximately 65 feet and had a room on top with a bookcase, a desk and a chair. Its sole window looked down the road that led to Ankh-Morpork and offered the view expected to be seen around the area. All you could see was cabbages.

He sat on the chair holding his head. He couldn't understand why he kept thinking about her hair. How they smelled, they way they curled. He was going crazy he thought to himself. Yet he couldn't help thinking her hair smelled like flowers. It was roses and something else. Lilies. That's what it was. He hadn't been able to recognize that immediately. He had associated this scent with peaceful nights under the moonlight. When he was still a student he used to go out and run on the roofs at night. Then he'd stay and rest in his favorite place. The cemetery.

He found it peaceful and relaxing. An assassin is trained to recognize different kinds of silence. This was a silence without the faintest sign of threat. It was welcoming although nobody else saw it his way. Yet the cemetery welcomed everyone and was open for everyone who would live there or better lay under the soil and rot while worms were eating his flesh. The many statues looked rather lively under the moonlight and even if one would think they'd move from their places they stayed still facing eternity.

None of those who occupied it made any noise and he could relax and think about the future. He would think of plans to inhume those considered immortal or mere myths such as the gods and others like the Hogfather, the Sandman and the Soul-Cake Duck.

And there were the roses too. People used to bring flowers to their beloved ones – he never understood why. It's not like they could smell them from where they were. But he could. He always thought about those years dearly. He had so many plans… Such will to live. And now he was dead. And she had killed him. He should probably kill her to get rid of her for good. But he didn't want to do that. He wanted to keep her. And he didn't want to hurt her after all. Not much at least. Nothing that couldn't heal. She was just the way to reach her grandfather, Death. He wanted to kill him. He had a plan that could not fail.

And once again her hair was in his mind. Flowers. "Why am I thinking that?" he thought to himself. He pushed away the thought and left the study to go for a walk around the cabbages.

…………

Susan wondered for a while what was wrong with him. After ten pages of mental notes describing all those things that were wrong with him she couldn't exactly figure out what it was as it was not any of the things in her list. It was something new. He behaved strangely when he was too close to her.

There would be of course some people who would think of some explanations most of them she wouldn't even want to think about. She decided that Teatime was even more cracked than she remembered so she had to get away fast. But she was still in that chair. Of course he couldn't keep her like that forever, could he? She realized she had to do as he said so that he lowered his guard and then get away. It was a simple plan and she decided to put it to action the next time he came.

…………

"What do you mean you won't go looking for her?"

"THAT I AM NOT GOING TO LOOK FOR HER."

"But she's your granddaughter."

"THAT IS IN FACT THE REASON."

"She might be in danger."

"SHE CAN TAKE CARE OF HERSELF. I MUST LEAVE. I HAVE WORK TO DO."

Lobsang stared at Death who had denied to go and find Susan. He realized it was pointless to try and convince him. But he couldn't believe he'd leave his own granddaughter with a lunatic. A crazy assassin who gods knew what he'd do to her.

"I'll look for her myself then" he said before the hooded bony figure disappeared.

…………

After Teatime had a long walk to clear his mind he came back to check on Susan. He had decided not to get too close to her. A 3 feet distance should do it. When he got in the room he found Susan sitting on her chair. As if… He thought he should probably untie her and just keep her locked in. But what if she tried anything? Of course he already had had a wizard cast some spell to prevent this but you never knew with Susan.

She turned her head to face him once she heard the door open. Her face didn't show anger. It seemed calm. Like the weather is before a thunderstorm. He did not say anything to her but cut the rope he had tied her with silently. Susan got up and looked in his eyes. She thought it would be more difficult to get rid of the ropes.

"Why did you do that for?"

"Would you like me to tie you up again?"

"I didn't say that."

He turned his back to her and took a step towards the door.

"Wait! I've got to go to the bathroom."

"What?" he asked without turning around.

"Well, I've been here for two days…"

"I'm going to come with you."

"Certainly not!"

He turned with a smirk on his face.

"I have to make sure you won't try anything."

"Why would I? You've been such a lovely host" she said ironically.

"I'm still coming. I'll keep my eyes closed if you want."

"No way."

"Then forget about it."

"Wait."

"Why?"

"You are serious about this, aren't you?"

"Yes."

"All right. But if you try anything…"

"Why would I/ It's not like I like you as a woman…"

Susan frowned. Of course she did not want him as a man either but this was insulting. She stormed out of the room with Teatime behind her. He had a vague idea he'd said something wrong. He didn't know what though… He led her to a door and waited outside not allowing Susan to close the door completely.

While Susan was in the bathroom she searched for something heavy. The toilet paper of course would not do. The soap was not appropriate either. So she decided to put the old stupid trick that seemed to work in those silly tales she read to Gawain and Twyla when she was their governess. So she let out a yell causing Teatime to burst in the room. But she was hidden behind the door and when he came in she slammed it on his face and he fell down giving her the chance to run.

He was not quite sure what had happened. He heard Susan scream, he burst in the room to see what was wrong and he hit something. But being dead allows you not overcome such shocks quickly so he immediately got up and run after Susan, catching her at the door.

"And where do you thing you are going?"

"Away from you?"

"You won't go anywhere" he said grabbing her arm and dragging her back in her room.

He locked the door and put the key in his pocket.

"Why did you do that Susan? I've been so nice to you."

"Is kidnapping someone and keeping him locked up your idea of nice?"

Teatime did not answer. He went to the window and looked at the cabbages under the night sky.

"Why are you keeping me here? What are you waiting for?"

"I said you'd be my pet. Why do you always have to think there is something else? But that's just you 'good' people. You always think your problems will pass and then you'll think about them and laugh. What about me?"

"What about you?"

"You are so selfish! Do you know that? You have your life, you'll probably get married and have children eventually. Maybe with that Time guy…"

"Lobsang?"

He looked at her raising his eyebrow.

"But me? You just killed me. The end. No future for the assassin. I mean they tell you at the Guild to be elegant, fulfill your contracts and be careful of other assassins. But babysitters? You killed me with a bloody poker!"

"You were trying to kill my grandfather! And you wanted to involve the children to this. I mean seriously… fighting Death? Being the good guy? You? This is ridiculous!"

"You know nothing about me Susan!"

"I know there is noone you care about. You only care about yourself!"

"And where are those who care about you? Did you see anyone coming to save you? Not even your grandfather!"

"I can protect myself without help."

"Oh really?" Teatime said and within a moment he pinned Susan against the wall and put a dagger on her neck. "How will you protect yourself from this?"

Susan looked at him furiously but she was unable to move. His dagger went down her neck to her chest, right above her heart. He pushed it harder and gave her a small cut. Red blood came from the wound but she felt no pain. His breath felt warm on her skin as she saw him lowering his head and licking her blood.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"This is all your fault. You ruined my life. You took it away from me. I'll never do anything else. I'll never get married. I'll never have children."

"You wanted to have children? Why do that to those poor kids? You wouldn't find a woman anyway."

"Oh really?"

"No woman would like to be with someone as twisted as you."

"Then I'd force one to be with me."

"You can't force someone to be with you. You don't even know how to do so."

"Oh, really?" Teatime said and pressed his lips against Susan's.

Susan gasped and he found the chance to force his tongue in her mouth. He kissed her passionately and to her surprise she kissed him back. But that was probably from the shock. When they were both out of breath they broke apart.

"I think I'm going to have fun playing with you Susan."

"DON'T YOU DARE DO THAT AGAIN!!" she said using the Voice.

"No powers Susan!" he scolded her. "And I'll do that whenever I want."

He pressed his lips on hers again and held her tight, keeping her hands behind her back. Susan was not strong enough to fight him. She was still weak from the lack of food and movement and as expected he took advantage of this to carry her in his bedroom.


	5. Chapter 5 Unfinished Business

Chapter 5: Unfinished business

**Chapter 5****: Unfinished business**

_Author's note:____I'm really sorry I took this long to write this chapter. I think my brain had melted from reading too many fanfics… But I'm back now (hopefully)… Anyway, this chapter is the reason this story has this rating… But I have some things that will be needed in there and I strongly believe one should read it, if not all of it just the dialogues and maybe the first few paragraphs… It's not too weird…really. Anyway, have fun!! And remember to review… _

………………

Teatime knew his plan to stay away from her had completely failed. Now what he'd tried to avoid was happening and he couldn't stop it. It even surprised him that he wanted a woman that much and that this woman was Susan. But it was too soon to admit it even to himself.

Susan was speechless. Maybe she shouldn't have pushed their conversation. Hardly a conversation really but how was she supposed to even imagine he might actually kiss her? And now she was in his bedroom and he was still holding her and she could not break free. The worst part was that some part of her didn't want to break free.

It was the same part that had taken his glass eye when she'd left the Gaiters. The same part that used to hold it and stare at it trying to figure out what it really was. The same part of her that missed him some times. But her logical side was screaming Teatime was not supposed to be kissing her neck right now and kept reminding her of Lobsang.

"Do you still think I can't force you to be with me Susan?"

Susan had no idea what to answer. Obviously he _could_ force a woman to be with him and judging by the way he kissed it would not be at all hard. But that was the last thing she would tell him.

"Why would you want to do that anyway?"

"Because I know you'd hate it. It's a priceless thing to see how much you hate and want me at the same time."

"I do not want you!"

"Really? Then why do you shiver when I touch your face like this? And when I kiss your neck?"

"It's cold."

"You are next to the fireplace. In fact I think you might be too hot right now. Why don't we just remove some clothes?"

"Remove what? Don't you dare!"

Of course he dared. He pushed Susan against the wall and pulled out his dagger.

"I'd advise you not to move as I may cut you and I don't want to do that. Yet. I will if I have to."

He didn't want to hurt her though. He never did. At least not something that couldn't heal. She was just the way to get to Death. Then she would have been his whether she liked it or not. But of course he was certain that she would like to stay with him. That's the good thing when your mind is cracked. You think that everything is going to go according to your plan.

With a swift move of his dagger he cut every button of her vest and her shirt. Then he removed them slowly while Susan's eyes were wide from surprise. She never thought he would actually do that. When his mouth found its way to hers again she had not been paying much attention and Teatime found the chance to explore it without resistance.

At that point Susan realized his eyes were closed and he was lost in the kiss. It was surprising to her but she figured she could use it to escape. Right now he was holding her too tight to try anything and there was the dagger too but if she pretended she kissed him back and played along for a while she could make him lower his guard and hit him unconscious with something.

Susan turned out to be more than Teatime could handle. There was something in her kiss that made him forget everything. He just wanted it to go on and on forever. Not quite sure why he felt that way he kissed his way down her neck just above her chest while his hands traveled to her waist trying to remove the rest of her clothing.

Susan was surprised to realize she was enjoying too much what Teatime was doing to her. Although she tried to tell herself it was just his plan to irritate her it was a so damn well executed one. The worst part though was that she couldn't stop comparing him to Imp. He was her first love and what had happened between them was special. How could she compare it to something as meaningless as this?

Imp was for real. There were feeling and other things that are… real. But Imp could not be called experienced and Susan thought he was awkward at times. Teatime appeared to know exactly how to pleasure a woman. Probably those rumors about the comings and goings between the Assassin's and Seamstresses' Guilds were true.

Teatime grinned as her skirt fell on the floor leaving her only with her black lacy undergarments and her boots. One hand caressed her thighs and the other moved behind her head getting hold of her hair and led her to his mouth. He thought his Susan tasted sweet. Wait! Why was she "his" Susan? He broke the kiss and looked at her wondering why he was having such thoughts.

He could see clearly in her eyes she was annoyed and he was certain she would throw a poker at him when she got a chance. That was mostly because he was unable to look away from her eyes at all. And he wouldn't mind the poker either. As long as she'd be around. Suddenly he picked her up and placed her gently on the bed sitting in front of her.

"Why did you come back Teatime?"

"I guess you could call it unfinished business" he said and kissed her.

Susan pulled him to her lying on the bed and he threw his dagger on the floor far enough so that Susan wouldn't try anything. "He's getting reckless" she thought to herself "a bit more and I'll be able to knock him out." As he kissed her she took off his coat (you never know what an assassin might be carrying in there) and started unbuttoning his shirt.

"Susan?" he asked a bit confused but instead of a reply she kissed him. "Don't you want to know what my unfinished business is?"

Susan looked at him surprised by his question. Teatime moved and sat next to her looking at her.

"You should go" he said in a calm voice.

"What did you say?"

"Go. Leave me alone!"

Susan thought that seemed too easy but she took the chance and picked up her clothes reaching for the door. But she couldn't leave. He said he had unfinished business and she had to stop him again. She knew that. Whatever he was back here to do it wouldn't be good. But she could leave and alert her grandfather and then come when he didn't expect him. Yet the image of the half naked assassin on the bed lingered in her mind making her frustrated. "Bugger!"

Susan caught the handle and then turned around only to face him right in front of her. He'd done his little trick again. His breath was hot and a faint smile appeared on his face.

"Why didn't you just go?"

She didn't reply.

"It doesn't matter" he said and kissed her happily.

"You taste like tea" she said not quite sure why.

"I like Earl Grey. And please don't make the usual joke about my name. I already know."

He really did. One of the kids in the Guild once made that joke. For some strange reason he disappeared mysteriously a week later.

Suddenly Teatime became serious and looked at her.

"I could have killed you back then on Hogswatch."

"What's your point?"

"I didn't."

"That's because I did!"

"I could have used the sword earlier. You know why I didn't? I never wanted to kill you. Well maybe back in Toothfairy's castle but that was a long time ago."

"It was the same night!"

"Susan… You are my unfinished business. At least a part of it."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Nothing. Forget I said anything" he said and moved away.

Susan opened the door and run. At least she told herself that was what she had to do. But she stayed. She was his unfinished business? Why? She moved closer to him and put her hand on his back. He turned to look at her and she put her other hand on his cheek dropping her clothes on the floor. Teatime could only look at her stunned as her face drew closer and their lips met.

Teatime knew he was melting in her arms but didn't care. At this point he'd be begging her to stay with him if she was not kissing him. Susan removed his shirt and kissed the top of his chest as he held her waist tight. Then he picked her up holding her while she wrapped her legs around his waist. He moved to the bed and placed her gently on it lying on top of her.

"Susan…" he tried to say but she stopped him.

Susan tried to remove his pants but she couldn't really do that so she let him remove them himself and got the chance to observe him from a close angle. He seemed a bit more like a man and a bit less like a little boy right now. She moaned as he removed her underwear as well and she felt his tongue on her breasts. They were both just wearing their boots but somehow they came off rather quickly as well.

While his hands were traveling all over her body her were in his hair and she thought how perfect they were. Golden curls and always in place. Not like hers. She managed to flip him and she started kissing his chest holding his hands down so that she'd be in control. He seemed to find that amusing and he grinned a bit before starting to moan. However he didn't let her on top for long because she was descending dangerously and if she continued he wouldn't be able to hold himself.

Teatime bit her ear and her neck as he entered her slowly careful not to hurt her but she pulled him in her because she wanted his to stop torturing her by being too slow. He kissed her mouth again and started quickening his pace. Something inside him felt like opening wings and flying in the sky like a bird. He thought he was happy. Susan moaned his name as her body twitched and he loved it completely. She also traced his muscles with her little hands and kissed the ones she could reach considering their position.

After a while that included moans and a lot of sweat Susan was shivering a lot and Teatime could not do anything but have his release as she screamed from pleasure and they both collapsed holding each other tight. Neither of them wanted to speak in case they spoiled this. Susan kissed his lips and rested her head on his chest and Jonathan started playing with her hair that he found amazingly cooperative. Like that they fell asleep.


	6. Getting Away

Chapter 6: Getting away

**Chapter 6: ****Getting away**

Susan woke up in the middle of the night. It took her a while to realize where she was and what had happened. Teatime was asleep next to her with his arms around her waist. She was still unable to believe what they had done. Let alone the fact she had no idea why. She felt a need to start running but she couldn't even move without waking him up.

Susan noticed how calm his face was when he was asleep. His eyes were closed so his face looked like an angel's without his mismatched eyes ruining it. Though she had grown to like his eyes or at least she was just used to them. If someone saw him like that he'd though he was just a normal man. But Susan knew better.

Suddenly his expression changed and she realized he was having a nightmare. He mumbled something about his parents and held on tighter on her. The part of her that was a governess and a teacher reacted instantly and stroked his cheek.

"Hush. It's ok. I'm right here."

He didn't seem to hear her though and he started saying "no, let her go" and tears went down his face. It must have been something from his childhood, when his parents were still alive. It was clear she couldn't move so she stayed right there and she held him trying to make him calm down in his sleep until she fell asleep herself.

Teatime woke up an hour before sunrise. Susan was next to him. He saw her breathing slowly and smiled. He was relieved he'd woken up from his nightmare and Susan hadn't noticed and felt something warm inside his chest as she was lying against him.

He knew she'd seen many things about him all this time. Only gods knew how. But she hadn't seen everything. Luckily enough. She hadn't seen the scared little boy trying to hide from the world. He was really glad for that. Had she realized how easy it was to break him, his strong exterior would have collapsed. And he had to be strong. That was a decision made when his parents died. Of course everyone thought he had done it and he didn't mind any more. It made his seem scary and he never had to say the truth. It was far too painful. He would never tell the real story to anyone.

Susan's hair somehow tickled his chest and that made him smile. It was the first time he'd woken up with a woman and it seemed great. At some point Susan opened her eyes in her sleep, looked at him dreamily and smiled. He knew she had done that without realizing it but he was still happy and kissed her forehead cuddling her.

Susan woke up from his warmth and he barely managed to close his eyes in time to pretend he was asleep. She was feeling very comfortable like that and found her fingers drawing invisible figures on his chest. It was good thing he was sleeping because if he wasn't they'd have to talk and she wouldn't know what to say. She didn't know what she wanted to say. Susan was mad at him that he'd done that last night but a part of her had liked it. Something was wrong with her. She decided to sleep a while longer.

Teatime wanted to stay like that forever. With Susan in his arms, not fighting with her, not thinking about anything. And then reality struck him. He couldn't stay like that. What was he doing? He wanted to have revenge! And now he was cuddling her? What was wrong with him? He should have killed her from the very beginning. But every time he looked at her he didn't want to hurt her. Then she should go. He jumped out of the bed and got dressed quickly.

Teatime left the house and went to some nearby trees and stayed there. He could see the door and the road that led away from the place he was. When she left he'd go back, get his few things and go away. He was an assassin after all. He'd find a job and stay well away from Susan.

…………….

Back in Death's Domain Lobsang was trying to get information from Albert.

"Master will be back soon."

"But I have to find Susan. What if he has done something to her?"

"If he had done something to her we'd be the first ones to know. Would you like some fried eggs?"

"No thank you" answered Lobsang having lost any hope of finding anything out until Death returned.

After some silent moments that seemed to be a lot longer Death arrived.

"ARE YOU HERE TO ASK ABOUT SUSAN?"

"Yes. Are there any new?"

"NO. BUT I CAN CHECK HER BOOK."

Death went to get Susan's book and returned in the kitchen.

"So? Is Susan all right?"

"WELL, IT APPEARS SHE HAD A VERY GOOD NIGHT."

"You mean she slept well?"

"NO. SHE DIDN'T SLEEP MUCH."

"I don't understand."

"I MUST SAY THE SAME. HUMANS ARE COMPLICATED CREATURES."

"I'll go find her."

"Good luck with that lad" said Albert who had apparently understood what had happened to Susan.

When he was alone with Death he looked at him expecting him to say something.

"THE ASSASSIN SEEMS TO BE VERY FOND OF SUSAN. AND SHE SEEMS TOO."

…………….

When Susan woke up from the sunlight she realized she was alone. That would be a good chance to escape. She got dressed quickly and headed for the door after checking he was not anywhere around. When she was about to open it she hesitated. A part of her wanted to stay and see what would happen and another part of her wanted to stay and punish him for capturing her. But the biggest part decided she'd better go and be prepared in case he decided to come near her again. She opened the door, looked back for a second and closed it behind her, taking the road that led back to Ankh Morpork.

Teatime watched her as she left. He had been thinking about their night together and realized it was probably the best of his life. He wondered why he was letting her go and the only reason he could come up with was that everything had gone wrong. This was not supposed to happen. But somehow he knew he wanted it to happen again. She made him the happiest he'd ever been and now she was gone. Why did he let her go? No. There was still time. If he run fast enough he could make it. So he ran. And he saw her.

"Susan stop!"

She turned and saw the assassin was reaching her. She stopped and sighed.

"I should have known you wouldn't let me go that easily."

He looked at her wondering why she'd said that. If he wanted to keep her as a prisoner he'd have locked or tied her again.

"Susan, I am not going to stop you from leaving. But I want you to stay."

"Why?"

Teatime had no answer to that. He knew he wanted her to stay but he didn't know why he did. So he just looked at her while she was expecting an answer. He wanted to say he wanted her because when he was with her he felt a warm feeling and the need to take care of her. But he couldn't.

After searching for a while Lobsang managed to trace Susan. And he appeared before them interrupting their little conversation.

"Let her go!" he told the assassin with an angry voice.

"Lobsang? What are you doing here?"

"I came to save you."

"I don't need to be saved."

Teatime who had realized what was happening looked at Lobsang with a calm face and his fixed grin.

"Now Susan told you she doesn't need you, you can go."

"I am not leaving. Not without her."

"Susan belongs to me. Go play somewhere else."

Susan was slightly irritated they talked about her as if she was not there but was more surprised Teatime had said she was his.

"What did you say? You'd better not have hurt her."

Teatime's grin grew wider.

"No. I haven't. But tell me something, you come here claiming Susan and you two have been going out for quite some time but you haven't even…"

"STOP IT!" Susan yelled realizing what Teatime was talking about. "How did you ever get there?"

Lobsang who also had realized what the assassin was talking about and remembered what Death had told him earlier was getting really upset.

"How do you know about that?" he asked trying to sound calm.

"Lobsang!"

Teatime looked at Susan who was clearly furious. "Well, have you?"

"No. But this is none of your business. Goodbye" she said and stepped out time heading for her grandfather's house.

"Susan wait!" Lobsang said and disappeared.

Teatime was left alone among the cabbages. He wondered why Susan was so mad but couldn't really figure it out. So he returned to his house and tried not to think for a while. But every last piece of his shattered mind was thinking of her making him want to stab someone.

………………

When Susan got to Death's house he found him there with Albert.

"SUSAN. I KNEW YOU'D BE ABLE TO GET AWAY."

"And you are all right. That's good. The assassin didn't hurt you, did he?"

"I really _don't_ want to talk about this."

Then she noticed her life's book was next to them. And of course she got even angrier than she already was.

"You've been reading this? I can't believe you!"

"ONLY TO CHECK IF YOU WERE OK."

She grabbed it, gave them both a Look and went in the library. She sat on the floor and a little while later she heard footsteps and the Grim Squeaker climber on her knees.

"SQUEAK?"

"Don't Squeak to me. I'm not talking to you."

"SQUEAK EEK EEK?"

"I'm fine. I just want to be alone."


	7. Chapter 7 Memories

**Chapter 7: Memories**

_Author's Comments__: Here you'll see my thoughts of Teatime's parents death… The last part resembles a video I made in youtube called Susan's Memories and I had to write what I was thinking when I was making it... I hope you enjoy this chapter. To be honest I want to write the next one! It's been in my mind since April but I couldn't finish the previous ones so I couldn't write it. Thank you for the reviews! _

It had been two days since Susan had been staying in Death's house. She refused to see Lobsang when he came and she didn't speak to anyone apart from a couple of words. She would pace up and down the rooms as if she was trapped in a cage. Of course she had hidden her Book in case the others got any ideas but she didn't dare read it herself for fear she'd see what she was too afraid to admit.

Teatime had decided against leaving and went to Ankh Morpork instead. Of course he was very careful not to be seen by anyone. He sneaked in the Guild and took one of the contracts available. It was important to keep his mind busy with something. The contract he'd chosen was for an old man. His own sons wanted to have him removed.

Susan knew she missed him. She'd played every single moment they were together in her mind over and over. Yet she couldn't understand his behavior. Then she recalled the night he was asleep and he said something she believed it was related with his parents. Susan knew everyone thought he had killed them but she decided to check it anyway. So she found his biography and started reading some pages.

……………………

Teatime found himself in a small manor outside of Quirm. It was night. There was a dog sleeping in the front yard and Teatime made sure not to wake it because he would not be able to nail it on the ceiling. It lacked elegance and he couldn't have it barking when he was working. There were no guards around and he managed to get in the old man's bedroom easily.

The old man was asleep and Teatime made sure to approach without making the faintest sound. He pulled out his dagger and suddenly the old man pulled a crossbow from under his pillow and pointed it at me.

"Do not move young man!"

"What? You were asleep! And please put that away. It makes me nervous."

"That's what I wanted you to believe. Who are you and what are you doing here?"

Teatime was surprised with his client's behavior. Normally he'd show up behind him and inhume him. But he wasn't quite himself lately. So he just looked at the man.

"You have a contract with my name, right? And it's my sons that paid the Guild."

"You already know?"

"Well I had my suspicions. At least the Guild sent someone elegant to inhume their former member."

"Former member? You mean you were an assassin?"

"Well of course I was. The Guild didn't _send_ you, did they?"

"No. I just picked a contract on my own. I don't think they noticed"

"What are you running away from?"

"Who said I'm running away?"

"Are you not?"

"Why am I even talking to you?"

"Because you need someone to talk to. Every decent story has a person who is there when needed to make the main character realize some things."

"What are you talking about?"

"Nothing, nothing. Don't mind everything an old man tells you. You don't have many friends, do you?"

"No. I don't seem to have the knack."

"It's a girl, isn't it?"

"Who?"

"The one you're running away from."

"I'm not running away!"

"So what? You felt like having a trip and said why don't I inhume someone while I'm there? So do you love her?"

"Love her?" Teatime asked surprised. "She… well I wanted to get revenge from her. I wanted to kill her. But then I couldn't. And then somehow I kissed her. And then the situation went out of my control and we spent the night together."

"I see. Where is she now?"

"I don't know. Probably in her grandfather's house where I can't go."

"Flowers."

"Excuse me?"

"You should send her some flowers. Girls like flowers. And chocolates. You should give her some too."

"And that will make her like me?"

"It could help. It helped me with my wife. I sent her some daffodils."

"I don't think she'd like them for some reason. Besides I don't know if I want her to like me. It was easier when we hated each other. It was plain and clear."

"I'm sure it was my boy. But now it's not any more and you have to do something."

"Like what?"

"Find her. Talk to her. Make her see how you feel."

"But I don't even _know_ how I feel."

"Well, when she's near what are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking of ways to make her angry. She's so much fun when she's angry. And so beautiful!"

"All right… erm, when you are together, you know, like a couple, what are you thinking?"

"I'm not thinking anything. I just like it. It's nice. Though that happened once and she wasn't very happy about it."

"What would you do if there was another man between you?"

"There is. I can't stand him. He was trying to be a hero and rescue her from me and she got mad and left us. I want to get rid of him."

"Well you _are_ an assassin… One last thing. Have you thought about having a family with her?"

"A family? That would be a bad idea. I think Susan and I would fight a lot about the way of raising the children."

"You think as far as children? That's a good sign. I think you should go tell her you love her. You know, all those things men say to women. Be sweet with her."

"Is that what you did?"

"As a matter of fact it is. And I had three sons."

"But they want you inhumed."

"I'm an old man. I can't work any more. I have a big fortune. When I die they will inherit it all. That's why they did it. I don't blame them."

"You know I have to inhume you, right?"

"Yes. But do it fast."

"All right" Teatime said and took out his dagger.

………………

Susan had been reading for some time about his childhood. It was not a good one as expected. Then she reached the night of his parents' death.

_Jonathan was throwing his knife at the target he had painted on the back wall. It was dark and kind of cold but he preferred that to being inside. His father was drunk again. And like every time he was drunk he fought with his mother. Jonathan couldn't understand why his mother was still staying with him. And he hated the pitiful looks their neighbors were giving them when they saw them. He hated more that he couldn't do anything. So he kept practicing knife throwing quietly waiting for the fight to be over._

_Suddenly he heard some glass breaking and his mother's voice calling for help. He rushed inside to see his mother on the floor and broken glass all around her. Blood was al over her face as his father obviously has smashed a vase on her head._

"_What do you want here? Can't you see your mother and I are in the middle of a conversation?" his father barked raising his hand to hit him._

"_Leave him alone!" Jonathan's mom said hugging him to protect him from the hit but the blow sent her away and left her unconscious._

"_You are a disgrace Jonathan Teatime! You can't be my son! You have no friends and every kid in the neighborhood is afraid of you. All you do is practice with this stupid knife all the time. It's her fault of course! Always taking care of you, spoiling you. You'll never be a man – you're nothing!"_

_Little Jonathan's tears were gathering in his eyes and he held his knife tighter. He wanted to be friends with the other children but they seemed to be afraid of him. Partly because of what he said and the way he thought and partly because of the cat incident. His father raised his hand and hit him so hard that he fell down._

"_Stand up you worthless being!"_

_Teatime stood up and his father hit him again though this time he didn't wait for him to stand up but started kicking his stomach. When he was satisfied he removed his belt to use as a whip. But Teatime knew he couldn't let him do this any more. He'd practiced enough with the knife and if he could throw it where he wanted there was a good chance he could make his father stop._

_Teatime's father raised the belt. Teatime threw the knife. Teatime's mother saw her husband raising the belt. She threw herself in the middle to protect her son. Teatime screamed. The knife was already in motion. The belt hit her. She lost her balance falling behind. The knife hit her. It found her neck. She fell down. Jonathan ran over her weeping._

"_Mom I'm sorry!"_

"_No. It's not your fault" she whispered putting her hand on her little boy's cheek. "I was unable to protect you. Forgive me."_

_Teatime's father gave him another blow sending him to the other end of the room. He pushed his wife with his foot to check if he was alive. She was not._

"_You killed your own mother! It's all your fault! Now I'll make you pay for this. Worthless brat!"_

_He dived to catch the boy but Teatime managed to grab a knife that was on the floor and stabbed his father several times as hard as he could. Then he opened the door and ran like the wind crying and screaming till he had no energy left and fell on the ground near the Guild of Assassins.. There he fell asleep._

Susan closed the book. Maybe if he was born in a different family he would be a normal kid. Maybe even a brilliant one with a bright future. But he wasn't. She didn't want to read more. A part of her felt sorry for him. But he had done such horrible things. It would best to forget about him. If he tried anything he would meet the poker again.

………………

Susan found herself in the Toothfairy's castle. She had no idea how she'd gotten there. But she was there to do something. She had to find Teatime. That was crazy. Teatime was dead. Actually he wasn't. It must be a dream. Her thoughts were mixed up.

She started climbing the stairs. Every step she took reminded her of that Hogswatch night. It was strange. She saw everything happening again in the same time right in front of her eyes. She saw herself with Bilious and Violet. She saw herself with Teatime. Their dialogue and his fall. And it kept happening all over again.

When she tried to talk to herself or the others she realized they couldn't see or hear her. It was like she was invisible only this time she wasn't trying to..

Teatime had finished his job and left a receipt all right and then he'd found a place to rest. Somehow now he was having the same dream. He was in Toothfairy's castle again and everything was happening again. Yet he had a feeling something was about to happen only he had no idea what.

He saw himself talking to Susan. He was happy he'd gotten the sword and everything was going great. And she wanted to ruin everything. From that point everything went so wrong and he was hanging from the balcony holding on to her. Then he fell. Again and again and again. He tried to catch himself but it was impossible. It was as if he was not there.

"Damn you Teatime!"

"Susan?" he asked one of the figures that had just finished climbing the stairs.

"You heard me?"

"You can see me?"

"What did you do again Teatime?"

"Nothing. I am just dreaming I think. I just found myself here waiting for something."

"I am dreaming too. Only I was looking for something. I think it was you."

"Why?"

"I don't know."

Suddenly everything started fading away and they were alone with darkness around them.

"I don't know if it's the right time Susan but I need to tell you something."

It was indeed not the right time as they started growing far away from each other till they were on their own in the dark.

"Susan? Where did you go?" he asked but did not get an answer. Instead he woke up, looked around and decided he should probably talk to her although he didn't know what to say.

Susan jumped from her dream to find herself soaked in sweat. She shouldn't have read his biography. She shouldn't have stayed in her grandfather's house for all these days.

"Teatime what have you done to me?" she wondered. But it was back to work for her from tomorrow. She would have a normal life no matter how hard everything tried to go wrong.


	8. Chapter 8

**Almost a dance.**

Susan's day at work went quite well. She took her class to watch a battle and then they did some algebra. When she returned home she was tired but pleased nothing out of the ordinary had happened. After making a cup of hot tea she observed she had mail. So she sat down to check what it was. That's what normal people do.

"Oh no!" she said and putting a letter down.

It was an invitation. Queen Keli was throwing a party and she had to go as Duchess of Sto Helit. She would rather stay at home and read but she knew she couldn't say she was ill again so she'd have to endure one evening of boring talk and arrogant women showing off their dresses and jewels. At least now she was irritated about something else instead of Teatime and that was a good thing.

He knew Susan would probably not want to see him. But he wanted to see her. That's why he decided to follow the old man's advice and get her something. Maybe then she wouldn't get very mad. But he had to find her first. He had to get to her somewhere she wouldn't expect him somewhere outside her house. He considered her work but that would make her angry. As he walked in the street thinking he heard two watchmen talking.

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely. I heard it with my own ears. That's why Commander Vimes is in such a bad mood."

"I see. I reckon those balls are very boring. They don't know how to have fun."

"Yes. But he's the Duke of Ankh. He has to go. There are going to be dukes and duchesses from everywhere. Lady Sybil will definitely enjoy it."

"Yeah. I could bet on that. You know Sto Lat is not half bad. Perhaps he will find something to do all night."

That was all the assassin needed to hear. He already had a plan. Susan was a duchess. She had to go to that ball. And that was the perfect place to reach her. Instantly he found a horse and set off to go to Sto Lat right after hiding the horse's owner's body.

Susan was trying to get rid of Albert who wanted to give her a pink dress that belonged to her mother. She had made the mistake to tell him about the ball so now she had to endure a lecture about being noble. Albert could be irritating at times. Her grandfather was somewhere in between but equally irritating.

"I don't want this. I will wear my normal black dress. And that's only _if_ I decide to go."

"You have to go. It's your duty."

"OF COURSE THAT IS FOR YOUR OWN GOOD. YOU NEED TO GET BACK TO YOUR NORMAL LIFE."

"That's not how my normal life is."

"Your mother loved those balls."

"HER FATHER DIDN'T."

Susan glared at her grandfather.

"Ok. Both of you stop it. I will go. But I'll wear my black dress and that's the end of it."

"Will you take Lobsang with you?"

"What? Why on the Disc would I do that?" Susan asked surprised.

"YOU ARE GOING OUT AREN'T YOU?"

"Well, I suppose you could say that we… Wait. How do _you_ know?"

"I… IT'S A LONG STORY."

"We're just worried about you Susan. A young lady like you should go out and you are of an age you should have a husband and children."

"That was it. I'm leaving. Goodbye" she said and stormed out of the room.

"DID I SAY SOMETHING WRONG?"

"No master. Susan just has some things to deal with."

Indeed she had things to deal with but they hadn't arrived yet. So she got ready and went to the ball a bit early to find a place to hide. Unfortunately she realized this was a bad idea because the servants notified Queen Keli and she decided to call Susan to her room to talk to her. That was not a good idea either. Susan didn't want to talk much and Queen Keli wanted to know when she would find a duke to get married.

"Marriage is not within my plans for now."

"But Susan, what else can a lady do?"

"I have my work."

"Don't be ridiculous. Every decent young lady has to find a young man to marry. A job is a mere hobby till you do that."

Luckily a servant saved Susan from having to answer and Queen Keli from the answer.

"Lady Sybil Vimes is here."

"Well tell her to come here."

When Lady Sybil came in and became acquainted with Susan, Queen Keli had the bright idea to persuade Susan to change her dress.

"Why? I mean Why? Why?"

"It's too… black" said the queen and lady Sybil agreed.

"I like black."

"No way. You'll wear this dress here" she said taking a red and black dress out of the wardrobe.

"But…"

Unfortunately this argument was lost from the moment Susan stepped inside the room for she knew that queens don't accept no for an answer and she couldn't bother much with that anyway. So she changed to that dress that wasn't as horrible as she thought it would be and she let a young maid try and make her hair stay up with a red rose in them. Actually the maid gave up the fourth time her hair changed hairstyle and just let them fall around Susan's shoulders in nice curls.

By the time all this was finished the three ladies had to come to the ball room. Queen Keli joined Igneous Cutwell and Lady Sybil her husband who was playing hide and seek with young Sam and she had to explain them why under a lady's dress was not a good hiding place.

Susan looked at the people there being all posh and she sighed. She decided not to bother much and steer clear from any future husbands. That was when she spotted a familiar face within the crowd. _"Oh, no"_ she thought. _"What is he doing here?"_

"Hello Susan" he said as she came closer.

"What are you doing here?"

"I stopped by your grandfather's house and he said you'd be here and I couldn't leave you alone."

"Lobsang…"

"So, shall we dance?"

"I don't dance."

Susan saw disappointment in his face.

"Ok, maybe one dance" she said and they started dancing. At least he didn't talk to her much. He wouldn't want to push it too much anyway.

They danced for quite a while when Lobsang asked her to go out in the balcony. She followed him merely to get away from the ballroom. The night breeze made her feel as if she had just stepped out of different world into reality. Lobsang offered her his coat but she said no. It is weird what men do at times.

"Susan, I need to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"All this kidnapping thing made me realize that I want to be there for you. I was angry with myself that I wasn't able to protect you."

"It wasn't your fault."

"That's not the point. I think it's not safe for you to live alone. So I thought maybe we should move in together in a bigger house and maybe after some time make this official."

Susan lost the colour of her face and caught the wall to make herself steady.

"What are you trying to say? I hope it's not what I think it is."

"I'm trying to push you or anything. Will you…" he started but he stopped. "Bugger! I have to go. Something happened with some procrastinators."

He kissed Susan's lips and vanished.

Susan got inside not quite realizing what had just happened but she needed to go and have a drink. Something strong if she could chose. She wished she was in Biers right now without all this fuzz around her. On top of that she had to find away to avoid potential dance partners.

Teatime entered the room unnoticed and searched with his eyes to find Susan. Suddenly his eyes fell on a woman by the bar wearing a beautiful black and red dress with her hair loose and her white curls moving to an invisible wind. A smile appeared on his face as he approached Susan.

"Susan?"

She turned around not believing her ears to face a happy face surrounded by golden curls.

"Teatime!" she barely said drinking most of her drink at once.

"This is for you" he said extending her hand.

"A rose?"

"I thought you might like it."

"It's black."

"Should I have bought the red one?"

Of course here _"bought"_ is used with a wider meaning including the unexpected death of the florist.

"No. I mean, I like black roses. How did you know? And why did you get me one anyway?"

"I told you. I thought you might like it. Will you dance with me?"

Susan drank the rest of her drink hoping it would make her feel better. He wanted to dance with her. Why? Why? Why? She thought it best to say no and get him out of there to deal with him alone but there were people staring at them and she had only danced with Lobsang so she decided to let him dance with her to avoid gossip about Lobsang and her and then get rid of Teatime somehow.

"You look very nice tonight."

"How did you get here Teatime?"

"I rode a horse. Oh, and please call me Jonathan. Since I will be your escort tonight I believe we should at least be on first name basis."

"You what?" she asked as he turned her around following the music.

"Well you can't be alone at a ball. Who are you going to dance with?"

"I don't dance."

"Well you are _not dancing_ very well with me right now" he said grinning.

"Let's stop talking for a while and dance quietly."

"Dance? I thought you didn't…" he stopped as she gave him a _"you'd better shut up right now unless you want another poker flying at you"_ Look.

"If that's what you want" he added.

Susan was trying to find a way to get Teatime out of the room. She couldn't stop time because many people were watching and there were wizards too in this place. When they'd finish dancing she would tell him she wanted to talk to him alone and get him out where she could deal with him. She was not sure how but she knew there had to be a poker around here somewhere.

Teatime liked dancing with Susan. She was good at it even if she didn't dance and he was happy he was with her right now. As they danced he pulled her closer to him so that he could feel her warmth. All he planned to tell her had left his mind. He had now no idea what to say but he didn't seem to care.

Susan felt his breath on her as he drew closer and she had a feeling this was not just dancing but she didn't say anything. A part of her enjoyed itself. Maybe it was because of the previous shock with Lobsang. Maybe it was the fact that Teatime seemed to care. Only seemed, she reminded herself. He's probably trying to do something bad. She wanted them to stop and sort things out yet she felt like the world would end if they stopped dancing.

So there came a point where Teatime could no longer stand what was happening and moved his hand higher to hold Susan's head as he drew closer and kissed her lips softly. It was as if everyone in the room disappeared for him. It was just him and Susan and he couldn't get away from her sweet lips.

His sudden kiss surprised Susan and she didn't react until after his tongue was in her mouth messing with hers. She tried to push him away but his kiss was so good she ended up holding him harder. The people all around them were looking at them but when they broke their kiss and looked back they all remembered they had something else to do and somewhere more interesting to look.

Teatime was looking at Susan wondering what she'd say. She was looking at him waiting for him to say something. Neither said anything but she held his face and kissed him as he wrapped his hands around her feeling happy everything was working so well.

This was very strange to both of them and if someone asked them to explain it they would not be able to. Susan always thought he was a psycho but she had turned out to like his strange way of seeing things and thinking. It was just who he was and he seemed to be able to make her happy, or at least interested. It was the first time Teatime let someone in since he was a little kid. But something told him that if he was to let someone in, this someone would be Susan because she could understand him or maybe even like him.

"Susan?" he whispered.

"Yes?"

"Are you going to leave?"

Susan didn't understand what he was asking. She was probably going to leave when it was late and most of the guests were drunk enough not to notice but so would he, right?

"Leave?"

"I don't want to lose you. Never again. I am not going to let you go."

"Am I your hostage again?"

"No. But I'm afraid I might be yours."

The words escaped his mouth and he didn't try to hold them back. He was sinking in her eyes and he was doing so willingly. They continued dancing for a while but he couldn't help noticing she was worried about something. A couple of minutes later he spotted that something that was generally known as Time and answered to the name Lobsang entering the room from the main entrance.

"Let's go" he whispered in Susan's ear.

"Go where?"

"Anywhere. Anywhere but here."

Without waiting for an answer he put his hand around her waist and led her outside through a small door on the left that nobody really noticed. Lobsang who thought he'd caught a glimpse of Susan's hair went where he'd seen her and asked an old white haired woman if she'd seen Susan.

"Oh, yes. She left with that assassin she was dancing with. And let me tell you, that was certainly not the way we danced when I was your age."

_Author's note:__ I haven't updated for quite some time but I have some internet problems. Anyway, I hope you like it because I don't have much time right now and I'm doing me best not to go crazy (which happens if certain story ideas stay in my mind for too long and I'm not saying I'm totally sane anyway but at least Nanny Ogg's Cookbook says how to make Dried Frog Pills). Anyway since my thoughts are not very clear right now (probably because I had too much tea – five cups in three hours is too much) I think I'll stop the note and get back to the fanfic because I have another chapter (which I think will be the last) and another Susan/Teatime story in my mind (buggrit). So bye and reviews are always welcome. :-_


	9. Death, death and Susan

**Death, death and Susan**

_Author's notes__: This is how it all ends because I think it couldn't end differently._

Teatime led Susan out of the castle and into the city. The roads were empty, probably because the people were still in the bars, but for an occasional stray dog running after some cat. Susan stopped and looked at him not knowing what to do. It was not long ago when she thought she had to get him out and send him back to wherever he came from after she sent him there initially. Now she just thought the moonlight made his hair look a bit silvery, which was not really a useful thing in that situation.

She mentally kicked herself and opened her mouth to say something when he hugged her and kissed her running his fingers through her hair that, to her annoyance, didn't present him with the slightest difficulty. Still not thinking, Susan put her arms around his neck and kissed him back. Eventually they seemed to wander in a small dark alley where noone could see them.

When they broke apart to breathe Susan took a few steps away from him and suddenly she realized what had happened that night with Lobsang and then with Teatime. It all seemed so strange, so untrue. She looked at Teatime who was trying to figure out what was suddenly the matter and she felt the urge to hold him and caress his cheek.

"What the hell's wrong with me?" she asked herself aloud as he drew closer and hugged her.

"It's probably the same thing that's wrong with me" Jonathan answered as he kissed her softly.

Susan glared at him. Obviously there were many more things wrong with him that there were with her but right now she had to deal with just this one.

"But… Teatime… we _hate_ each other."

"I know" he said and kissed her again.

He did know they hated each other. Somehow a part of him had started having some other feelings towards Susan and it was the same with her too but none of them would dare say it. Teatime however felt he wanted to say that her eyes sparkled and they were very nice.

"So what are we doing?" she asked breaking their kiss again.

"We're kissing. Well, at least _I'm_ trying to kiss you and you are asking me questions. Oh, and it's Te-ah-tim-eh."

"I can see we are kissing. Thank you very much…" she uttered with a hint of irony within her annoyance.

"I can see that too!" they heard a voice behind them.

"Lobsang!" Susan cried as she turned around.

If one would list uncomfortable situations followed by long pauses this would definitely be one of the top ones. Susan knew that she should probably say something but _"this isn't what you think it is"_ was too cliché. Besides this was exactly what Lobsang thought it was.

"Lobsang, I think we should talk."

"I think so too, Susan. Shall we go somewhere to be alone?"

"You are not going to be alone with her" Teatime hissed and threw a knife towards him.

Lobsang stopped time before the dagger hit him and moved one step aside. The dagger hit the wall.

"You have to find a better way to kill your _time_. This might take quite a while."

Teatime was ready to say something when Susan stopped him.

"It won't. I have already made my decision. You tried to ask me something before, Lobsang. Well the answer is no."

Teatime grinned and Susan gave him a Look.

"Don't think that's because of you" she told him to make him stop grinning. "I just can't do this."

"So you choose the mad assassin?"

"I…" Susan tried to say when a man made the worst and probably last mistake of his life and entered the alley.

Teatme threw another knife to kill the man and once again Lobsang stopped time, this time only affecting the dagger and the man. In the man's lifetimer the last drop of sand froze in midair.

"You would have killed him" he told the assassin.

"Indeed. I couldn't have him interrupt out little conversation here."

"And you thought of avoiding interruption by killing him?" asked Susan even if she already knew the answer.

"So be it" said Lobsang smiling ironically and unfroze time.

The last drop of sand fell as the dagger found the man's heart. Death appeared holding his scythe and an empty hourglass.

"SUSAN? LOBSANG? MR. TE-AH-TIM-EH?"

"Oh, that's just great!" said Susan looking at all three of them.

"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE? I THOUGH YOU WERE AT A BALL SUSAN."

"Actually Susan was just about to say what she felt about this assassin here."

"WAS SHE?"

"My name is Te-ah-tim-eh."

"I don't care" Lobsang snapped at the assassin.

At this point Teatime pulled out a third knife and tried to throw it at Lobsang who again stopped time but this time picked the knife and threw it back. Susan jumped in front of Teatime. She saw the knife coming at her and reaching her body. Her dress changed to black, like when she was Death. With a quick move she turned and held Teatime very hard as they both fell on their knees. For some moments they just looked at each other's eyes trying to understand what had happened.

"Susan?"

"Yes?"

"Why did you do that?"

"I just couldn't let you die again" she said, her voice ready to shatter to pieces.

Teatime smiled. He looked down at his chest and removed the dagger. It had gone through her. Exactly like the poker had gone through Death. He gave her a very sweet and tender kiss, then buried his face in her chest and breathed slowly. The scythe appeared in her hands. She had a soul to pick and she knew who it was. She didn't want to.

"You are going to be all right" she said trying to reassure herself more than him.

"Please don't lie to me. I feel so cold."

Susan tried to rub his arms and his back to make him feel warmer but it wouldn't work.

"Jonathan…"

There are moments when there's so much to say but there's no time and even if there was you wouldn't know which words to use. Fortunately, in some cases there's no need for words. One look in the other's eyes is more than enough to tell you everything without using any words at all. He looked in her eyes and saw they were not sparkling like before. They were trembling, if eyes could tremble.

"I'm sorry Susan."

"What for?"

"Everything."

There were so many things in this "everything". Not exactly what one would expect from an assassin for he did not regret any of the things he'd done regarding his job. What he was truly sorry for was that he couldn't stay, that he couldn't be with Susan as he had planned. Ok, maybe he was also a bit sorry for the way he'd treated her at some occasions but just a little bit. He saw some tears trying to gather in her eyes.

"Please don't cry. I don't like crying people. They are so very tedious."

Of course nothing would make him feel differently about her but he couldn't say that. "_That is just so typical of him_" Susan thought. Of course Teatime was Teatime and she wouldn't expect him to change even in the very end.

"I'm not crying. I _never_ cry."

Yes. She never did. But now he could clearly see the tears in her eyes and that made him realise this was the end. Maybe he had his chance to be with her and he'd missed it. He felt his strength leaving his body as he fell on her completely and she had to turn him and place his head gently on her lap. He managed to gather all that was left to tell her the truth. It was important that she knew.

"You know, you didn't say what you felt about me."

There was a faint smile for a couple of seconds and Susan held him tighter. That was true. But could she?

"I just want you to know I love you" he whispered. "I've never loved anyone before. It feels so warm."

"Jonathan please hold on" was all she managed to say. There were no more words left.

He held her face with his hand that was now getting colder and smiled weakly. His eyes closed slowly and seconds later his hand fell motionless on his body.

"No… Jonathan? JONATHAN! NO!"

She held Teatime as tight as she could and buried her face in his golden curls. She never cried. Maybe this was a good time to start. No. She wouldn't cry. She tried to breathe even if she felt she was suffocating. She whispered something in his ear although she knew he couldn't hear it any more. Suddenly, Susan turned and gave Lobsang a Look full of rage. How could he kill her assassin? Death took some steps closer as Teatime's body started disappearing.

"What's happening?" Susan asked with a trembling voice.

"HE WAS JUST A SPIRIT THAT HAD MATERIALISED. IT WAS HIS SPIRIT THAT JUST DIED."

"But…" she tried to form a sentence in vain and held her scythe with one hand.

"HE IS NOT COMPLETELY GONE. IT IS JUST THAT HE CAN NOT COME BACK NOW."

"You can't just take him away from me!"

"I KNOW. THIS IS SOMETHING _YOU_ HAVE TO DO."

"What?"

Death raised his hand and pointed somewhere behind her. Susan turned and saw a Teatime-shaped shadow made of smoke. Mechanically she raised the scythe and waved it making the shadow disappear. She dropped the scythe but it never hit the ground. It vanished along with her black dress and she was again wearing the red and black dress she wore at the ball. She remained still, staring at the wall where the shadow was seconds ago.

"Excuse me, but what's going to happen to me?" the spirit of the man asked.

He thought it was fit not to say anything during the past events but he was after all dead and he had no desire to waste his afterlife in a dark alley with three strangers.

"OH, I'M SORRY. THERE YOU GO" said Death and waved his scythe. The man disappeared. When he turned to see Susan, she was gone.

"She… disappeared. Just like that."

"IT WAS TO BE EXPECTED."

"Maybe I should follow her."

"I BELIEVE THAT IS NOT A GOOD IDEA."

Lobsang decided to follow Death's advice and left. He figured he would have to apologise to Susan at some point although he did not feel sorry at all he'd gotten rid of the assassin.

…………………

In a place where there are no dimensions one can not have a floor, or a ceiling, or walls. But one can have an extremely irritated assassin with mismatched eyes pacing up and down, metaphorically always, the non-existent floor. Death appeared out of nowhere. In reality he had just come from a certain dark alley in Sto Lat but it was all the same to the assassin.

"What is this place?"

"I WILL BE ASKING THE QUESTIONS NOW MR. TE-AH-TIM-EH."

Teatime gave him a blank stare.

"WHY DID MY GRANDDAUGHTER TRIED TO PROTECT YOU?"

"I think because she has feelings for me."

Deep down Teatime wished he was sure about this. Susan hadn't said anything when he told her he loved her. He would of course have been sure if he knew what she'd whispered in his ear.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER?"

"Nothing."

"YOU TOLD HER YOU LOVED HER."

"So?"

"DO YOU?"

"I don't have to answer that. Not to you at least."

Teatime though for a while.

"I want Susan back. Can you take me to her?"

"NO. I CAN NOT DISTORT THE COSMIC BALANCE."

"Hmm… It doesn't matter anyway. I'll find a way to go back myself."

"WHY?"

"Because she's Susan. _My Susan_. And I'll always find ways to go back to her. Always."

Teatime meant it. If someone knew him he would have absolutely no doubt about this. He _would_ go back eventually. In the meantime Death had a job to do so he left the assassin alone in the non-dimensional space and went to pick his next soul.

But before that he had to make a stop. He found Susan up on the cliff where her parents had died. She was not crying. She was just staring at the sky without really looking at it holding a black rose. The wind was blowing her hair making them hit her face but she didn't mind.

"He will find a way to come back" she said without turning to face her grandfather.

Belief is a very powerful thing. They seemed to know it already. Death nodded.

The first light of the new day chased the last shadows of the night away. Up on a certain cliff there was a black rose floating in the air. It landed next to a wheel that seemed to have been the only thing left from a carriage that had crashed too long ago.

THE END


End file.
